Rukia in Wonderland (1951)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1951's Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" It appeared on YouTube on April 10th, 2020. Cast *Alice - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Alice's Sister - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh OX) *Dinah - Young Emerald (OC) *The White Rabbit - Sid (Ice Age) *The Doorknob - Olaf (Frozen) *The Dodo - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Orville (The Rescuers) and Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Walrus - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Carpenter - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Curious Oysters - Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon) *Bill the Lizard - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Flowers - Various Animals *The Caterpillar - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird in the Tree - Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) *The Cheshire Cat - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The Mad Hatter - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The March Hare - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) *The Dormouse - Remy (Ratatouille) *Glasses Bird - Tirsiak (Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) *Mirror Bird - Otto the Otter (Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) *Horn Ducks - Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku (The Lion Guard) *Drum Frog and Cymbal Frog - Ribby and Croaks (Cuphead) *Umbrella Vultures - Crows (Dumbo) *Shovel Bird - Penny the Ostrich (Dumbo; OC) *Cage Bird - Yveltal (Pokèmon) *Birds in Cage Bird - Baby Birds (A Bug's Life) *Accordion Owl - Soren (Legends of Guardians: Owls of Ga'hoole) *Hammer Birds - Bing Bong (Inside Out), Reggie (Free Birds) and Lucina (Fire Garuda; Fire Emblem Awakening) *Pencil Birds - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time), Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2) *Mome Raths - Hikaru (Parodius series) and Morgana Van (Persona 5) *Broom Dog - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Queen of Hearts - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *The King of Hearts - Alejandro (Total Drama) Scenes *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 1 - Opening Credits *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 2 - Rukia is Bored (In A World of My Own) *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 3 - Run of the Sid (I'm Late) *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 4 - Rukia Meets Olaf/A Bottle on the Table *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 5 - The Arrival of Rukia (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 6 - Rukia Meets Orville and Wilbur ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand?") *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 7 - The Alligator and the Cat *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 8 - Old Father William *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 9 - A Squirrel with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 10 - A Garden of Talking Animals/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 11 - Rukia Meets Jeremy/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Rukia *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 13 - Rukia Meets the Cheshire Warner/"Twas Brilling" *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Sid Arrives Again) *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 16 - The Tulgey Woods *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 17 - Rukia Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Helga Sinclair, The Queen of Hearts *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 19 - The Cheshire Warner Appears Yet Again *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 20 - Rukia's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 21 - Rukia's Flight/Heffalumps and Woozles/The Finale *Rukia in Wonderland (1951) part 22 - End Credits Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs